They'd Always Known
by Walker'sLampshade
Summary: Arthur knew that he loved Merlin. And he knew that Merlin loved him in return. Just as he knew that Merlin was equally aware of both these things. /Merthur


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC. Though personally I think I would also make a pretty good owner.

_A/N: _OMG look! It's a fanfic! I actually wrote something for a change instead of just giving up like I have been doing for a while now! Hopefully if I just keep writing little things like this my writing flow will come back and I'll be able to go back to writing all the stuff I'm _supposed _to be writing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Arthur knew that he loved Merlin. And he knew that Merlin loved him in return. Just as he knew that Merlin was equally aware of both these things.

It had never been spoken, not really. The words had not left either man's mouth, and no specifically direct action had been taken to show it was so. They were just aware of it. It was a quiet, pleasant hum ever present in the back of their minds, growing louder with each glance. They were both aware of it, but both carried on living like nothing had changed- because nothing really had.

Despite the underlying knowledge that something between them had shifted quite dramatically, nothing was different. Arthur was still Arthur, Merlin was still Merlin. One was still a clumsy, insolent manservant and the other was still an arrogant, big-headed king.

Most days, the familiar sound of: "MEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRLLLLLLIIIII IIINNNNN!" still echoed through the castle corridors and the knights still often had to endure several hours of banter between the pair;

"You are the biggest clot-pole I have ever come across, Merlin."

"You try carrying all this around for hours on end, it isn't exactly easy, you know!"

"Are you claiming I wouldn't be able to handle it?"

"Maybe I am! What would you do then?- OW!...prat."

"What was that, Merlin?"

"Nothing, sire!"

But there were also new things that they had never done before that sometimes occurred, usually when no one- or very few people- were around.

Sometimes they would eat breakfast together in the morning, Arthur sharing some of his food as they discussed important plans to do with the kingdom.

Sometimes on hunting trips when most of the knights had fallen asleep they would stay up by the fire talking for an hour or so- sitting close together, arms touching and the tips of their fingers gently resting on top of one another's.

Sometimes when Merlin felt cold Arthur would remove his red cloak and drape it over his servant's shoulders, perhaps being much more deliberate and slow than he needed to be.

Sometimes, when they were lying awake at night they would wonder whether or not they should be scared.

The situation was new, the feelings were sudden, and the future seemed to be getting increasingly stranger as time continued. But neither man could ever find any reason to be fearful. It seemed so safe. It was reassuring. It was solid. It was always there and always reachable and always the same, and with everything around them changing and altering and making their heads spin in confusion- it was something to cling onto.

They both knew that their love wasn't fading any time soon, and neither of them wanted it to. They could both wait. There were destinies to fulfil, and futures to change, and for now the knowledge was enough.

Years in the future- maybe one day during breakfast- Merlin might lean his head against Arthur's shoulder, closing his eyes for a brief second and breathing slowly.

"I love you," he might say, and it would be so natural that neither of them barely even react.

Arthur would just simply respond, "I love you too," and press a kiss to Merlin's head.

Maybe during a feast, Merlin might feel Arthur's eyes following him around the room and would turn and smirk in the king's direction. The king might blush, and Merlin might grin wider than Arthur had ever seen him do. Maybe they would dance later, in front of everyone, and they wouldn't need to be ashamed because everyone would have figured it out around the same time that they had.

They would kiss, and it would be perfect.

* * *

_A/N: _If you can't already tell. I've been feeling a lot of Merthur feels lately. I love me some Merthur :3

Hope you liked it! I would love it if you'd review, I like to get feedback, but I love you all even if you don't!


End file.
